Driving Itachi Insane
by starz91594
Summary: Itachi babysits Deidara. Extreme OOCness
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Blah blah blah

A/N: Ok ok, I know this story sucks ass..But it's the first I've posted, so bear with me.

So yeah .Pretty OOC and this story was inspired by my own experience..yeah C.C byebye..

Warning: Hm...minor cussing. Minor Itachi getting annoyed to hell...mostly cause he's in my position.

**Driving Itachi Insane**..

"Itachi-kun, Itachi-kun, Itachi-kun, Itachi-kuuuuun!!!!" Deidara jumped on the newly bought couch, his shoes making black indentations on the white leather.

"What do you want?" Itachi glared at the jumping blond figure, his eyes narrowing.

"I want some raaamen" Deidara jumped on top of a pillow...seconds later, feathers were everywhere.

It was all because of Kisame. His friend's son _needed_ to be babysat and Kisame just runs off to the Caribbeans because of "business". Oh why oh _why _couldn't Kisame take Deidara with him?

"That insignificant little rat." Itachi muttered to himself, stirring the hot chili flakes into the boiling soup.

"I wanted shin ramen, but no, Kisame says I have to be nice to Deidara." Itachi muttered.

"IS THE RAMEN DONE YET??" Deidara yelled from the living room, his voice shril and his hands busy working on something.

Something called...demolishing Itachi's notebook.

Itachi walked in with the ramen, setting it on the table "Ramens ready, you'd better hurr..." he stopped in mid-sentence

"YOU LITTLE BRAT, WHY THE HELL IS MY NOTEBOOK NOW A COLORING BOOK?" Itachi yelled, his anger enough to burn the world into the depths of hell.

His old notebook was now swirled with the bright colors of magic marker...

Bye for now.

-S.Lin


	2. Noodle pot dog

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Blah blah blah

A/N: Ok ok, I know this story sucks ass..But it's the first I've posted, so bear with me.

So yeah .Pretty OOC and this story was inspired by my own experience..yeah C.C byebye..

Warning: Hm...minor cussing. Minor Itachi getting annoyed to hell...mostly cause he's in my position.

**Driving Itachi Insane..**

Deidara stared up at Itachi, his blue eyes shimmering with mischeif.

"I was bored"

Itachi stood, his mind a dark depth of emptyness.

"A..a...a..all my work...all of my hard work..." he stuttered as he sank down to his knees, staring at the newly bred coloring book.

Deidara turned on the t.v, slurping the shin ramen noisily as he laughed.

Itachi looked like he was going to have a seizure.

"Deidara...DEIDARA GET YOUR PUNY ANNOYING ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Itachi's face was as red as a tomato as he spat out those words, Deidara just finishing the ramen and carrying the almost empty pot.

Almost empty...

"Im coming Eee-taah-chee-kuuuuun. " he said, skipping along the white carpet with a pot of still hot ramen soup.

He colided with Itachi as he ran to the kitchen. the pot of soup spilling on Itachi and the white carpet.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT, LOOK AT WHAT YOU JUST DID" Itachi was now clutching his red arm and staring down at the stained carpet.

Hidan walked in...

"ITACHI, WHAT IN THE WORLD OF AKATSUKI ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT?" he said, a vein popping out in his neck.

"He...that little...HE SPILLED HOT SOUP ON ME" Itachi looked like he was going to strangle Deidara right on the spot

Hidan turned to Deidara, who was now showcasing a puppy dog look. "I didn't do anything, Itachi-kuns so mean!!"

"Itachi.." Hidan said, rubbing his temples "Go to your room right now and stay there. No dinner for you."

Itachi let out a groan of frustration and stormed to his room.

He sat down on his black chair, and logged into his instant messaging account...

**Zetsu's POV**

_xitaiitaix is now online_

splitpersonalityzet: Hi?

xitaiitaix: ...hi

splitpersonalityzet:so, hows it going with the little blond haired maggot?

xitaiitaix:...hidan punished me because Deidara spilled hot soup on me..he claimed it was an "accident"

splitpersonalityzet:...and you got in trouble why?

xitaiitaix:because i screamed at him.

splitpersonalityzet:-.-

splitpersonalityzet:well, hidan didnt believe you?

xitaiitaix:yeah...the deidara puppy face. mhm...and now my arms all red and the carpets stained with shin ramen

splitpersonalityzet:what the fuck does he think happened then? a noodle pot dog jumped up, bit your arm, and spilled red juice on the carpet?

xitaiitaix:haha. yeah. probably.

splitpersonalityzet:anyways, hes leaving in like a week right?

xitaiitaix:he better be.

xitaiitaix:well...gotta go now...hidans pmsing again.

splitpersonalityzet:haha. ok. later.

_xitaitaix has logged off_

_splitpersonalityzet has logged off_

**Itachi's POV**

"I swear im going to kill that little fucktard." Itachi said, flipping through his now multi colored notebook.

Deidara knocked on the door "Itaaaaaachi-kun..itachi kunnnnnnn, are you busy?"

"SHUT YOUR LITTLE WHINY VOICE AND GO JUMP OFF THE ROOF." Itachi yelled through the black door.

Deidara only knocked louder on the door

"If you can't jump off the roof yourself, then i'll gladly help you by giving you a push you little retard." Itachi said coldly.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH, ITACHI CUSSED. OHHHH OHH" Deidaras voice rang like a siren through the house.

Hang in for the next chapter.

-S.Lin


	3. Author Note

**A/N:** Oh my gosh...I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in like..half a year.

It just kinda slipped my mind.

But: I'll try to get an update soon.

Next chapter, (if anyone still reads this that is)- I'll probably introduce a change of plot+a cliffhanger. ; Stay tuned.

So; if you have any complaints ie: "Your writing sucks!" post it as a review;

Tata for now. ;

S-Lin


End file.
